Spider-Vine: Into the Spider-Verse
by Byrdhouse Fanfics
Summary: Jordan James and Viney are about to embark on a new adventure they won't forget. The duo fighter was mysteriously ripped away from their home, sent away to E-1610. Meeting Miles Morales and a cast of other Spiders that shared the same fate, they all must work together to get back to their homes and save New York!
1. Strangely Sucked

**Prologue**

"I should go up there and help him." Miles Morales was on the sidelines watching Spider-Man be restrained by the Green Goblin, who was utterly monstrous. By his side was the Prowler, who gave him a pretty good fight. "Who am I kidding? I should not do that!"

That's when he heard large footsteps as a figure walked into the control room that seems to power the strange machine Spider-Man is on.

"You like my new toy? It costed a fortune, but you can't take it with you, right?" He walked in the control room facing Spider-Man, still restrained. "You came all this way. Watch the test. It's a hell of a freakin' light show. You're gonna love this." That's when the lights came on, prompting Spider-Man to try and talk him out of what he's gonna do.

"No! No! Don't do this! Stop! You don't know what it can do, you'll kill us all!" But it was to no avail as a device was lowered into the middle of the machine. And then… BAM! The two sides merged together, covering the box and making black Kirby dots appear. A scientist starts to see its effects and starts getting worried.

"I see multiple dimensions opening! 3… 4… 5… 6 separate dimensions!" A display showed their home dimension, E-1610. However, more popped up, including E-616, E-65, E-90214, E-14512, E-8311, and E-5509. That's when a dimensional quake ensued, prompting visual glitches throughout New York, including a traffic light merging with different ones, appearing different in style, some black-and-white-ish, some anime-ish, some cartoonish, and some plant-ish. The Brooklyn Bridge also glitches out, switching to different forms, leaving everyone confused. As this is happening, Spider-Man distracts Green Goblin.

"Hey, Norm. What's your take on head trauma?" A ceiling tile hits him, making him release him. "I tried to warn ya, pal." Spider-Man webs to the ceiling to disable the machine but Goblin got back up and caught him. He then lowered him down into the beam, even as Kingpin was telling him not to. As he went further into the beam, he saw a strange dimensional plane of webs. Then he glitched unexpectedly, getting glimpses of other people. As he glitched, the machine began to malfunction more until it couldn't take it. The beam exploded, sending out a shockwave that briefly caused a power outage. To no one's knowledge, six balls came blasting out of the wave…

* * *

**Meanwhile, in **_**E-5509**_**…**

"_Alright, let's start at the beginning one last time."_

"_My name is Jordan C. James."_

"_And my name is Viney."_

"_We used to be two different people who would do anything for each other. He's there for me when I need help walking due to my handicapped-ness, and I help him whenever he runs into trouble on the lawn. One day, an extraordinary thing happened: I was bitten by a radioactive spider, which was complemented with a super-empowering blast. Since then, for three months, we have become the duo known as the one and only… Spider-Vine."_

"_We're pretty sure you know the rest. We plant Plants, fight Zombies, are a part of a team of Heroes, you know, like a weekly thing. Every day it's the same routine: we fight the Zombies, drive them away, and live to fight another day. Little did we know that on this day… things… would be different…"_

The Zombie Heroes were invading Suburbia (the Backyard Battleground, to be exact) and the Plant Heroes were in the process of driving them off. Spider-Vine was fighting Rustbolt, which wasn't that hard when they got the skillset of a Spider plus multiple Plant seeds at their disposal.

"Hold still, you mutant!"

"Mutant is such a strong word," said Viney. "We prefer the word 'duo'!" This quip was followed by them unleashing a Shamrocket, heading straight for him.

"Dang it." He was blasted away to Zomboss Mansion. The others were pretty much finishing their battles. They all landed in the middle of their Backyard Base, where Crazy Dave was there to congratulate them. He actually speaks in gibberish most of the time but he can speak normally too.

"Nice goin' guys! You knocked those Zombies back to the ground for us all to live another day!"

"Thanks," said Viney. "You know, the same old, same old. Sometimes, we wish for something… more to happen. We do have the Zombie battles and occasional story elements but you see, we just- wait, what is that?" Viney pointed to a strange-looking dot on the ground. It was moving around a bit, which confused everyone. But then, it expanded into some weird-looking vortex that looked like it was from a comic book. As it opened, Spider-Vine started to glitch out a bit, which worried everyone.

"What the-?!" Jordan and Viney's confusion escalated as they were suddenly lifted off the ground. They realized that the vortex was starting to pull them in. They tried to web themselves to the ground, attempting to not get sucked in. Rose was the first Hero to help them out, and she was followed by everyone else. But alas, the hole was too strong and the two circled around it until they finally fell in. After this, the portal closed. Everyone kind of stood in silence, trying to process what just happened.

"So," said Grass Knuckles, admittedly confused. "What just happened?"

* * *

It was weird. One minute, they were in his world of talking Plants that fight Zombies. The next, they were in this weird looking dimensional plane of webs. They're also glitching out a bit, which they did not notice as they were being thrown around before being sent to one part of the web in particular.

* * *

_**E-1610**_

Six balls blasted out of the shockwave. One of them featured Spider-Vine, who was trying to catch his balance as he was launched into the air. He came back down, smashing among the walls and streets until he finally stopped, smacking against a billboard.

"_It was weird. We were no strangers to cities, mainly because most of them were filled with Zombies, but this one looked… normal. And apparently, _they _had a Spider-_Man_. Who was apparently dead. But this was only the start of it."_

"Hey, what is that?" A man came over and look at Spider-Vine, who flinched back in defense. "Whoa, whoa, I'm not gonna hurt you, I just wanna know who you are."

"You know," said Viney, "it's considered rude to just approach without asking."

"Hey, that thing TALKS!"

"I am a PLANT, sir. You know what, I have to go… somewhere…" The two dashed away, hoping to get away before more people question their existence. But then he remembered: he had no idea where to go. He was in a new world where everything is different and there was no person that would know anything… except… but no, there CAN'T be one in this universe… can there?

* * *

_**The next day…**_

It was a glum afternoon. The city was still grasping the fact that their beloved hero, Spider-Man is actually dead. Right now, everyone was gathered around Saint Patrick's Cathedral for the memorial of their hero. Jordan and Viney were watching on one of the rooftops, listening to someone by the name of Mary Jane Watson, who was apparently the widow.

"Sounds like this Peter Parker had a full life ahead of him…" Viney was saddened by the funeral, as was Jordan.

"Yeah. Just like mom…" They both teared up but kept a strong face and continued watching. Once the ceremony ended, they decided that whatever brought them here was the likely reason for Peter's death. They decided that their best bet for finding out what happened is to find the first laboratory they could find. But first, they have to blend in to keep suspicions low…

It was nighttime and the two were currently planning on settling in for the night. It took a while, but they ended up buying a large trenchcoat to keep themselves covered, so luckily no more people were hounding them and asking them what they were supposed to be. Unfortunately, they could not find out where they would have to go, so they figured that their best bet would be to wait in an alley until the morning comes.

* * *

Before they could go to sleep, however, they felt something. It was a strange harmful sensation that ran through both of them. It was like they were glitching out as they flashed and jerked around violently. It was definitely a painful situation for them as Jordan was now inside of Viney, pained.

"What… was that?"

"We just… glitched…"

"But how did that happen?" Jordan made a theory as he slowly came out of Viney's bag.

"Maybe our atoms really don't like being in another dimension…"

They glitched again briefly, proving this. They need to find out how to solve this and fast, prompting them to get back up and think of a way to resolve this. As the two got back up, they started walking around, trying to find out more about how he died. Walking around, he saw the giant screen in the center that previously advertised his death. It was detailing a company called Alchemax, demonstrating a secret project; it was the first fully-functioning machine that can open gateways to other dimensions. Spider-Vine immediately deduced that this machine was responsible for bringing them here and began to ask around for directions on how to get there. They were eventually told of a bus that travels between the city and Hudson Valley, the city which Alchemax is located. While they were glad to hear this, they probably won't be able to pay for it because they figured their money wouldn't work.

But they figured it was worth a try. See, the main form of currency that their dimension uses is bills and coins. They thought that maybe this dimension could accept it given how similar it looked. Getting directions to the bus depot, the two did have trouble buying a ticket at first due to their funds. They were forced to sulk as a woman walked by.

"Aw, are you okay, sir?"

"Yeah, it's just… I wanted to buy a ticket to get to Hudson Valley but my funds don't work here."

"Aw, you poor thing… you know what? I'm going to Hudson Valley. If you'd like, I can buy a ticket for you."

"Oh, that is so sweet! Thank you!" After buying her and Jordan's ticket, the two boarded the bus for what would be a two-hour ride. They then got to know each other.

"I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Sarah Smith."

"Cool!"

"Do you have a name?"

"Oh, well, I'm not so sure if I should be telling you… it's kind of weird…"

"Nonsense! Just tell me!"

"Well, okay…" He removed his trenchcoat, revealing Viney.

"Hello, ma'am! My name is Viney!" He shook her hand, which left her intrigued. "And my name is Jordan James."

"Oh, it's uh… nice to meet you… two…"

"Yeah, it's a long story…"

During the bus ride, the two just chatted, knowing that they might not see each other after this. Though they did promise to chat every one and a while before they eventually reached the bus stop.

"Well, good luck with your job!"

"Good luck with whatever your problem is!" The two parted ways before Viney stared at the forest, seeing this as a way to get some sleep. Finding the perfect space between some trees, Viney made himself into a hammock, rocking themselves to sleep, ending this weird day...

* * *

**AU: So in honor of the upcoming one-year anniversary of **_**Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse**_**, as well as my recent rewrites, mainly for my **_**DC Super Hero Girls**_** fanfic, SuperLife, I decided to do a complete rewrite of my **_**Spider-Verse**_**/**_**Plants vs. Zombies**_** story. It's still taking place before **_**Battle for Neighborville**_** in case you were wondering so no mention of that for now.**

**I decided to have Spider-Vine be the first person Miles and Peter B. meet, just before they enter Alchemax, just because I think there's more interaction potential.**

**So, not much to say for now since I just wanted to give some info about how this is gonna go down.**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	2. Alchemax Attack

Daylight came as the sun shined through the trees. This is something they appreciated because normally they had to make sure they get sunlight in the morning or else they would be groggy like others in the morning. But to have actual sunlight shining through, replenishing them with energy almost immediately… it was a nice feeling. As Viney retracted his vines and Jordan stretched, the two pondered over what their next step should be. Little did they know, they weren't the only ones in the forest at this time…

"And it's a no on the cape."

"I think it's cool."

"Take it off! It's disrespectful! Spider-Man doesn't wear a cape." Miles Morales and Peter B. Parker just arrived at Hudson Valley with the purpose of infiltrating the Alchemax campus. However, after their little moment of banter, their Spider-Senses ran, with Miles' just a couple of beats slower than Peter's.

"Hmm… hold on one second…" Peter B. followed his senses to the trees of the forest, not knowing of someone else whose Senses were also going off. Prepping himself, Peter B. readied a stance, and Spider-Vine got their gardening shovels and seeds ready. At the same moment, the two jumped out at each other… and then stopped.

"What the…"

"I could say the same thing…" Then their Senses went off again, leading the plant-human hybrid to an important realization.

"Wait… you're like us?"

"Us?" Peter B.'s confusion caused Viney to speak up.

"Guess you didn't know I'm alive, didn't you?" Peter B. screamed a bit and backed up, not knowing that Viney can talk. "No, it's okay. I get that a lot. Just calm down, okay?"

The two sides breathed and everything was peaceful again.

"Okay, so who are you?"

* * *

Insert Spider-Vine's monologue from Chapter 1 here

* * *

"Wait, so you fight Zombies in your universe?"

"Yeah, but sometimes not _just_ Zombies. We also fight Gnomes depending on if they're evil or not." They were met with silence from the other two. "Trust me, it makes more sense in person. So what are you two doing here?"

"Oh, we're here to infiltrate the Alchemax facility. See, Miles is actually from this dimension, but I'm not, so my atoms-" He then glitched out, finishing his own sentence.

"Yeah, we know. It happened to us last night. So this is where that Super-Collider thing is right?"

"No, it's actually under Fisk Tower, but the plans were located here."

"Oh ok. Well, I assume you need another Spider to join you guys?"

"Well, what are your unique skills?"

"Oh, us? We can do… this." Jordan pulled out some seeds and threw them on the ground, instantly planting three Plants, which were all Peashooters.

"¡Guauu! That's pretty impressive!"

"We know. And we have a ton more on our person. So what's the plan?"

"Well, we are going to retrace the Peter of this dimension's steps and infiltrate the facility."

"And how do we do that?"

"That's a good question." The group hid behind a rock, giving them time and space to formulate a plan. "What would I do if I were me…?" We all took a moment to think of a plan before Peter B. got one.

* * *

Step 1: Infiltrate the lab.

Step 2: Find the head scientist's computer.

"The lady with the bike is the head scientist. I saw her in this documentary."

"Cool!"

Step 3: Reexamine my personal biases.

Step 4: Hack the computer.

"It's not technically hacking if-"

"Not now, I'm losing my train of thought!"

Step 5: Download the important stuff. I'll know when I see it.

Step 6: I grab a bagel from the cafeteria and I run!

"So what do we get to do?"

Step 7: Miles does lookout.

* * *

"Spider-Vine, is it? You seem like a competent fighter. You're with me."

"Look, you gotta teach me how to do Spider-Man stuff or I won't be able to help." But he was already swinging to the facility, with Spider-Vine following behind.

"My recommendation," said Viney. "Take notes. ALWAYS take notes!" Spider-Vine then swung away and caught up to Peter B., who was standing among a grate. He quickly picked the bars up, allowing the two to sneak in, with Jordan fitting himself inside of Viney.

"How did you do that?" Peter B. was still confused over Spider-Vine's biology a bit, with Jordan popping back out to answer his question.

"One of our skills. Great for stealth missions like this one. Watch." He went back inside and the two snuck in with Peter B. following behind. The two were able to sneak through the vents, and right on time, Dr. Olivia Octavious, the aforementioned scientist, was walking with Kingpin, looking to discuss the Super-Collider and its effects. The two walked through the halls to her office as the Spiders were right behind them. Just as the group reached the office, Viney let out a small "Ow" as Jordan popped out.

"Miles? What are you doing here?!"

"Kingpin's here!"

"Yeah, we know!" He talked as he tried to scoot in before Peter B. spoke up.

"Miles, go back outside!"

"No, I can't just let Spider-Man die without doing anything about it! I'm not doing that again!" The other Spiders were silent for a moment, stunned about how his Spider-Man's death really affected him.

"Wow. Most people I meet in a workplace try to kill me so… you're a nice change of pace." That moment of sincerity from Peter B. diffused the tension as the focus went back to Olivia and Kingpin. Olivia typed in the password, which Peter B. was able to register.

* * *

"Um, Fisk? If we fire again this week, there could be a black hole under Brooklyn. You see this? And this? This is multiple dimensions beginning to crash into each other!" As the three looked at the monitor detailing the possibilities, Spider-Vine noticed some elements from his and became worried, mainly because of the Zombies. Miles saw how much was at risk with what Kingpin was trying to do. Peter B. just mocked her, being no stranger to stuff like this.

"O, this is pretty standard Spider-Man stakes, you'll get used to it. Watch this, he's gonna say, "You've got 24 hours!"

"You've got 24 hours!" Miles stared at Peter B. shocked. The latter just winked and Spider-Vine gave an okay look, familiar with stuff like this as well.

"What this means is that there could be a rupture in the space-time continuum."

"Ooh, that's bad. Actually, everything she said was bad. I was lying before."

After the two left the room, Peter B. went down, bouncing onto a yoga ball at the computer and starting typing. Spider-Vine lowered themselves down slowly, giving Jordan room to stretch out again. He got some pots out and starting setting some seeds, just in case things go south. As he was doing this, Miles was trying to unstick from the ceiling's lights.

"What are you doing, bud?"

"I can't move!"

"Okay, relax your fingers. We don't have time, just let go! Be in the moment!"

"I AM in the moment! It's a terrible moment!" Spider-Vine noticed all the commotion just as they placed all the seeds in the pots. Jordan tried to help Miles with this as Viney continued planting.

"Miles, they're gonna see us! Come on, you gotta unstick! What do you do to relax?" Miles' idea of relaxing is singing "Sunflower". Poorly. Peter B. facepalmed at this, but, hey, at least it worked. But he fell right on one of the tables.

"Ugh, teenagers, just the worst." Olivia heard the commotion, setting off Peter B. and Spider-Vine's Spider-Senses. They were about to be spotted and Miles seemed to disappear.

"Miles? Miles, where did you go?"

"I'm right here."

"Right where?"

"Right in front of you guys!" Jordan reached his hand out and unknowingly poked him in the eye.

"Ow! You just poked me in my eye!"

"Oh, sorry! Wait, can Spider-Man turn invisible?"

"Not in my universe."

"Though, this is kinda cool! Like some kind of 'fight or flight' thing."

"What's that?" The three stopped once they saw a silhouette heading towards the room. Cue Miles disappearing in a heartbeat.

"Okay here's the password: Dgfampesand4$35876534545435. Remember it and download the schematics!"

"Wait-"

"We'll just hide in plain side on that desk over there in case something happens."

"Hold on-"

"And _I'll_… turn on the charm." Everyone went to their positions: Miles went to the computer, still invisible, Spider-Vine retracted into their fertilizer bag form on the desk, with one pouch open for Viney to spy, and Peter B… just leaned on the desk as Dr. Olivia walked in. Let us hope she doesn't notice that metal grate on the floor…

* * *

"...Spider-Man?"

"Hey, hey, didn't see you there!"

"Wow! Okay, I'm kinda freaking out right now. I mean, you're supposed to be _dead_!" Viney noticed how… eager she sounded on that last part.

"Surprise!" His suspicions heightened when she removed his mask.

"Ok, that's a no-no, we don't want that-"

"This is fascinating! An entirely different Peter Parker…" She seemed to be invested in the prospect of another Spider-Man, which was also suspicious since she was a _scientist working on the Collider_. "Okay, a _bit_ of a gut. Perhaps from some dimensional warping…"

"Yeah, yeah, I was _way flatter_ before I warped…" As Viney tried not to laugh, Miles was almost done typing in the password, but he stopped, forgetting the last two numbers. He turned the monitor for both of them to see, but Peter B. was still being inspected while Viney couldn't really move without being given away. Luckily, Peter B. thought of a solution.

"Hey, how old are you? 'Cause you don't look a day over _35_!" He typed in 3 and 5 and accessed the computer… which had a very messy interface. Miles was not amused.

"Organize your desktop, lady!" Meanwhile, Peter B. was pushed back into a chair that restrained him as Dr. Olivia got a swab sample from him. She manages to deduce what's happening to him using a microscope.

"Just complete cellular decay…" Jordan C. and Viney became intrigued by her observations before they noticed Miles walking out with the desktop itself as well as the monitor. Apparently, he didn't know that it was a desktop…

"Obviously, you've been glitching."

"Glitching? No. Why would you even say that?" Peter B. glitched as he said that, as well as Spider-Vine, which luckily went unnoticed.

"If you stay in this dimension too long, your body is going to disintegrate. Do you know how painful that would be, Peter Parker?"

"I don't know."

"You can't imagine. And I, for one, _can't wait to watch_." This made everyone stop and worry for themselves, especially Spider-Vine, who got ready to jump out in case something happens.

"I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?"

"Dr. Olivia Octavious." She dropped her lab coat, revealing multiple soft tentacles, as well as a suit and hairstyle. Yup, it was this dimension's Doc Ock! Spider-Vine prepared to jump as they started to signal the Flower Pots.

"Can I assume that your friends call you Doc Ock?" Peter B. was restrained by the neck as he realized that he was talking to an alternate version of one of his main enemies.

"Actually, my friends call me Liv. My _enemies_ call me Doc Ock."

"We got this! Run!" Spider-Vine jumped out and webbed the door, allowing Miles to escape while they and Peter B. started to fight Doc Ock. "Plants, sprout!" The pots got the signal, sprouting Primal Peashooters on the spot. After slamming Peter B. to the ground, she took a moment to look at the Peashooters… before laughing on the spot.

"Oh, wow, you've got to be kidding me! You honestly believe anthropomorphic Plants can stop me?!"

"In a sense… yes. Attack!" Giving the signal, the Primal Peashooters started attacking her with hard Peas that actually knocked her off balance. She got agitated the more they attacked, turning into a full on brawl between her, Spider-Man, Spider-Vine, and the Peashooters. All while Miles dashed as fast as he could.

* * *

"We got it handled, buddy!" Spider-Vine reassured them as Peter B. was slammed against a glass wall.

"Yeah, everything is fine!"

As Miles escaped from Doc Ock, she bumped into another scientist, apologizing before running again. Little did he know that she sure was familiar…

Despite having a numbers advantage, the two still had to make their escape. Luckily, Peter B. crashed through one of the walls, right next to Miles. He quickly got back up and ran alongside him. Spider-Vine crawled through the break and ran alongside the two.

"Alright, let me tell you the good news: we don't need the monitor." He was tossed behind Doc Ock as she landed in front of Spider-Vine and Miles, whose invisibility was flickering.

"Peter! You didn't tell me you brought a plant and an invisible friend! Could you give me that back, young man?" She reached towards him but Spider-Vine planted a Tall-Nut, giving them a board to surf on right under her. "It's _proprietary_." Luckily, the three were quick and escape before she could reach them.

Though there was one other thing that they forgot: it was a private scientific facility. As such, there were many scientists in the cafeteria that they worried about.

"Now _this_ would be a good time to turn invisible."

"Yup…" Miles tried on command but couldn't for some reason.

"Okay, not gonna turn invisible? Selecting a bagel. Act super normal…" The three proceeded to walk casually through the cafeteria. Well, as casually as a Spider-Man holding a bagel, a Plant-human hybrid, and a kid in a Spider-Man costume carrying a desktop would be, anyway…

"Spider-Man?"

"You know, it's funny. I get that a lot."

"Hey." The three were greeted to all the scientists drawing their guns and beginning to open fire.

"Okay, NOW we do the switchy-switchy." Peter B. switched the desktop with Miles for the bagel, giving the three the cue to start running.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?! HE TOOK A BAGEL!"

"You know, that is probably not your biggest concern right now…" Spider-Vine planted an Enchant-mint, instantly hypnotizing all the scientists for a short time.

"Alright, I planted an Enchant-mint that hypnotized all the scientists, so we have some time. Let's swing!"

"Alright, remember what I taught you!"

"You didn't teach me anything!"

"I know. It was a joke for team building!" Peter B. gave Miles a web shooter and strapped it onto him before they all swung. Peter B. and Spider-Vine were, as expected, good at this, while Miles is still just starting out.

* * *

"I can't do this yet!"

"Everybody knows that the best way to learn is under intense, life-threatening pressure!"

"Hey! Watch out for that tree-" Spider-Vine's words went ignored as Miles unknowingly swang into a tree, making him fall. And unfortunately, the Enchant-mint's trance ended and the scientists caught up to them. Miles decided to run on foot.

"What are you doing down there?!"

"I run better than I swing!"

"You have to swing or they're gonna catch you! This is what you wanted!"

"Admittedly, probably not under THESE circumstances…" Spider-Vine kept their eyes on Miles as he fell and noticed something coming behind him. It was Doc Ock, still itching for a fight. She lunged, prompting Miles to dash as fast as he can.

"Come back, little boy!" Peter B. decided to give him some advice as he and Spider-Vine swung back to him.

"Aim with your hips! Look where you want to hit! Square your shoulders! Don't forget to follow through! Don't forget to shoot off your back foot!"

"That's too many things!"

"THEN STOP LISTENING TO ME!"

"That's the best idea you had all day!" Miles climbed a tree and, in a climactic fashion, leaped off of it, evading Doc Ock's grasp. Then he FINALLY managed to shoot out a web to swing on, which the other two Spiders noticed as Spider-Vine knocked her away with a Smoosh-shroom.

"Nice, Miles!" He felt a sense of pride as he swung through the trees, like a Spider-Man.

"I'm doing it!"

"Yeah, you're doing it! Double tap to release, and thwip it out again!" Peter B. and Miles did a repeating motion of thwip and release to help Miles get into the groove, which he did.

"I gotta admit, you're amazing, man!"

"See, we're like a team! Me as the teacher who can still do it, you as the student who can… do it, just not as good, and Spider-Vine as the special guest teacher. I'm proud of us! Is ther something you want-" This tender moment is interrupted when Spider-Vine and Peter B. suddenly glitched out, making them lose the rhythm and fall on a branch while Miles grabbed the cord to the desktop. And unfortunately, Doc Ock regained consciousness and was rushing towards the desktop. The branch they were all on gave in just as the two stopped glitching. The two tried to grab it but Doc Ock's tentacles were quick and grabbed it. It seemed all over…

* * *

...For about two seconds. Suddenly, they were all webbed into the trees by someone. Someone dressed in distinctively neon colors, mainly white, black, and light blue. It was another Spider! She seemed to know what she was doing as she single handedly knocked out Doc Ock and retrieved the desktop and landed before the other Spiders. Then she removed her mask before them.

"Hey guys!"

"...Gwanda?"

"It's Gwen, actually."

"Oh, you _know_ her. Very cool…"

"Hi, hello, um Spider-Vine here? Quick question: who are you and how did you get here?"

"Oh, I'm from another dimension. Well, _another_ another dimension."

"_Alright people, let's start at the beginning one last time. My name is Gwen Stacy. I was bitten by a radioactive spider, and for the last two years, I have been the one and only Spider-Woman. You guys know the rest. I joined a band. Saved my dad. I couldn't save my best friend, Peter Parker, so now I save everyone else. And I don't do friends anymore. Just to avoid distractions. And one day, this weird thing happened. And I mean, like, really weird… I was blown into last week. Literally. I landed in New York, but not my New York. My Spider-Sense told me to head to Visions Academy. I wasn't sure why… until I met you._"

So Miles already knew her… and for reasons unknown to Spider-Vine he was nervous about that.

"I like your haircut."

"_You_ don't get to like my haircut. Let's go!" Spider-Woman webbed away, with Spider-Vine following suit.

"How many more Spider-People are there?"

"Save it for Comic-Con." Peter webbed away.

"What's Comic-Con?" Miles was yanked as the blasters came.

* * *

**AU: So here is Chapter 2 of the story. So I changed the story from my original version. This time, Spider-Vine is actually the second Spider that Miles meets, and given who they are, it may have been better this way. Don't worry, Chapter 3 is currently in draft.**

**I also have a **_**DC Super Hero Girls**_** fanfiction that's my main thing right now. Give it a look. It's called SuperLife.**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	3. Spiders Spend Schedules Set in Sanctuary

The Spiders were now riding the bus back to Brooklyn, with Gwen wanting to take them someplace specific. Also to fix the override key that was broken.

"Oh, hey, you have a goober. What's it for?"

"Wait, you call it a goober too?"

"Yeah, see my friend makes these different gadgets for me and the Plants, and he always calls them goobers. You know, for simplicity's sake."

"You know," said Peter B. having heard him. "I actually want to meet your, um, friend someday."

"Maybe. I mean, probably not _now_ because you would die if you were in my dimension but yeah." As Peter B. started to ask questions about Jordan's life back home, Gwen was hearing something from Miles that wasn't entirely true.

"He broke this?"

"Yeah, he's actually really embarrassed about it so… let's keep this between us, okay?"

"Well, where we're going, we can make a new one. And we _won't_ let him break it this time."

"I'm sorry about your friend."

"Thanks, Miles. I know it's hard to have to figure this stuff out on your own. It's nice not being the only Spider person around."

"You know, if you decide to do friends again someday, I can always open up a slot."

"I'll… keep you posted." The other two Spiders smiled at this as Spider-Vine continued talking with Peter B.

* * *

Somewhere in Queens…

* * *

Peter B. webbed the doorbell. He was noticeably nervous about being at this house.

"You know, we should probably go…"

"Peter, we are literally on the doorstep."

"Bad idea, bad idea, this is-" He tried to walk off but Gwen webbed him back, telling him to relax as the door opened and out came… Aunt May.

"I am not ready for this." She dropped her baseball bat in shock as she rushed over to Peter B.

"Peter?"

"Hi, Aunt May. So this is going to sound crazy but I'm pretty sure that I'm from an-"

"-an alternate dimension."

"Yeah." Spider-Vine remembered hearing that Peter B.'s Aunt May died at some point so he can see why they were both like this.

"You look tired, Peter."

"Well, I am tired."

"And older. And thicker."

"Yeah, I heard that already."

"Oh geez, are those sweatpants?!"

"Yup, that's what they are."

"I was there when it all happened. I am so sorry."

"And what dimension are you two from?"

"Neighborville."

"Brooklyn. Did Peter have a place where we could build another one of these?"

"A goober… follow me."

* * *

Aunt May led everyone to a shed in the backyard, which Peter B. recognized.

"Oh yeah, I got one of these too. A little shed where I keep all my Spider gear…" But everyone, Peter B. included, was surprised to see it open technologically.

"Did you shed open like this?" Viney questioned if Peter B. had his lair do this. All he could say as everyone entered was…

"Nah. This is pretentious." He would later see that it wasn't. The Peter of this dimension had a whole Spider-Cave, complete with vehicles, gadgets, and even backup Spider suits.

"Whoa! Dude, was your anything like this?"

"Mine was like this, but take away the jeep, the plane… imagine it way smaller. Imagine a futon. I feel sad for this guy." Despite Peter B. trying to not show his jealousy, everyone fanned out, exploring the cave, with Spider-Vine offering to carry the desktop.

"I must say, I didn't expect to see a Spider like you."

"Yeah, we've been getting that a lot. But nah, it's okay. So what other Spiders have you seen, exactly?"

"Oh, you'll see soon enough." The two approached a bulletin board that linked all of Spider-Man's main foes.

"Looks like he was busy before his… passing."

"He was. Kingpin is one of the most difficult foes he's faced. Peter knew how dangerous the job was, but he knew the only one who could stop this guy was Spider-Man." The rest of the Spiders grouped up with Aunt May and Spider-Vine.

"Kingpin knows we're coming. We're going to be outnumbered."

"Don't be so sure. You might need these." They were nametags, which she held just as everyone's Spider-Senses ran. Everyone looked up to see symbols among the webs, creating four sets of eyes.

"You think you're the only people who thought to come here?" Taking a closer look at who was up there, everyone became shocked.

* * *

Spider #1: Spider-Man Noir, who was dressed as a detective from a black-and-white movie. On another note, that was his color scheme.

"Hey fellas."

"Wait, is he actually in black-and-white or is it just us?"

"And where's that wind coming from? We're in a basement."

"Where I go the wind follows… and the wind? It smells like rain..."

Spider #2: Another duo going by the name SP/dr. They consisted of a girl who dressed and looked directly from an anime and a gigantic robotic mech.

"Hey guys! Konichiwa! Hajimemashite, yoroshiku!" She and the mech did a couple of poses, weirding everyone out even more.

"This could literally not get any weirder." And of course, fate introduces him and everyone else to…

Spider #3: Spider-Ham, who was an anthropomorphic pig that looked like he jumped directly out of a Golden Age cartoon.

"It CAN get weirder!" He extended his hand, which was wet, for a handshake. "I just washed my hands. THAT's why they're wet! No other reason…"

"Well, there we go!" Jordan's quip was interrupted when everyone's Senses ran, cluing the other three Spiders in.

"You're like me!"

* * *

"_My name is Peter Parker."_

"_My name is Peni Parker."_

"_My name is Peter Porker."_

"_I was bitten by a radioactive spider." "...pig!"_

"_In my dimension, it's 1933 and I'm a private eye. I like to drink egg creams and I like to fight Nazis. A lot."_

"_I'm from New York in the year 3145. I have a psychic link with a spider who lives in my father's robot. And we're best friends. Forever."_

"_Sometimes I let matches burn down to my fingertips just to feel something, anything!"_

"_I'm a photographer for the Daily Beagle. When I'm not pooching around, I'm working like a dog trying to sniff out the latest story. I frolic and I dance and I do this with my pants and I-"_

* * *

"Okay, ENOUGH!" Peter B. stopped the flashback, having been through this several times. "So how did you get here?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story…" Cue three-second clip of the Spiders arriving. "...Well, maybe not that long."

"Now, we're just trying to find a way back home."

"The only way back home is through that Collider gizmo. The only trouble is-"

"-one of us has to stay behind and destroy it." The B-Spiders (and Gwen) immediately volunteered, prompting Miles to speak up.

"Nonono, you guys don't get it."

"Don't get what-" Peni was interrupted when she and the other Spiders started glitching. Hard. In Spider-Vine's case, it was so strong that Jordan actually retreated inside of Viney, stirring great worry in them both.

"None of you can stay here. If you stay here, you'll die!" Everyone seemed to register what he meant as they slowly got up. "I'm the guy who's going to turn it off. And I'm gonna get you all home before I do! Look, I made a promise, so I have to keep it." As they got up, everyone admired Miles for his determination. Spider-Vine and Peter B. mainly admired his persistence. It left the room silent… for about five seconds or so.

"Who are you again?"

"This is Miles. And he's gonna save the multiverse!"

"Yeah man." As soon as Spider-Vine was fully fine, they went over to Miles and, along with Peter B., tried to show off his skillset.

"Yeah, this kid can turn himself invisible, watch this! He can do it… now!" Jordan and Viney cued him to turn invisible… but he couldn't.

"I can't do it on command."

"So he can't do it on command, but it IS cool! Show them the zappy thing, Miles!" He couldn't do that on command either.

"I can't do that on command."

"OKay, so he can't use those abilities on command, but he can do so much more, like what else can you do?"

"Just those two things."

"JUST those two things!" The other Spiders, to say the least, weren't impressed. Gwen then spoke on his behalf.

"Look, guys, I've seen him in action. He's got… potential. I think he's gonna get us home." Miles smiled as Noir then spoke up.

* * *

"Alright little fella, Kingpin's gonna send a lot of mugs after ya, and I'm talkin' hard boys, real biscuit boxers! Can you fight them all off at once?"

"Oh, well, I've never actually fought anyone-"

"SURPRISE ATTACK!" Noir swiped Miles' leg as Peni then spoke.

"Can you rewire a mainframe while being shot at?"

"Can I _what_?"

"Show me!"

"Surprise attack!" The questions then became more intense as Spider-Vine planted a Sergeant Strongberry to try and help him out.

"Can you swing and flip with the grace of a trained dancer?"

"Can you close off your feelings so you don't get crippled by the moral ambiguity of your violent actions?"

"Can you help your aunt create an online dating profile so she can get out of the dang house once in a while?"

"Can you float through the air when you smell a delicious pie?"

"WHAT?"

"Come on, kid, you gotta be able to do something! You must have been bitten for a _reason_." The reason why Sergeant Strongberries are popular is because of them genuinely caring for their players and wanted them to succeed. The same pretty much rang true for heroes trying to find their calling.

"Can you be strong?"

"Ruthless?"

"Disciplined?" The other Spiders got a little out of hand with their questioning.

"And above all, no matter how many times you get hit, can you get back up?" The Spiders then attacked him, seeing if he can get back up after going down. Though what they didn't really notice is that Miles was getting overwhelmed by all of this, which was noticed by Peter B., Strongberry and Spider-Vine.

"Alright guys, cool it!" But it was to no avail as Miles couldn't get up. The other Spiders pulled Peter B. and Spider-Vine into a huddle.

"You two gotta be more honest with yourselves. He's not ready. It's obvious."

"Come on guys, we know he's… new, but we still need to have faith in him. So he didn't get back up immediately, so what?"

"Did you know he's looking right at us while we're talking about him…?" They all heard a noise. It was Miles, invisible, leaving the lair, fearing that he shamed everyone.

"Hey, see that? He can, uh, turn invisible…"

* * *

Everyone felt regret at this, especially Spider-Vine. Though he was not happy that the others took it too far, that wasn't important.

"Don't worry," said Viney. "Everything is going to be fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, if it's one thing he current has when it comes to being a Spider is persistence. He really does want to learn so he'll be back. Now, um, Peni is it? You seem tech-savvy. So here is our dilemma…"

Viney told Peni about their escape from Alchemax, including the busted goober and laptop. When he was finished, Peni said this.

"Please, this is practically child's play compared to the more complex concepts of machinery that we do! It would normally take a long time to fix this, and I mean, like, a LONG time. ...But for us, it can take about a couple of hours at most." Peni and SP/dr walked off with the laptop to fix the goober as the other Spiders and Aunt May went back to her house to just relax.

* * *

Two hours later…

* * *

Peni and SP/dr just finished the goober, a while after daylight hit. Peni decided to put the final touches on it herself, telling SP/dr to give himself a break and join the others. They were just standing around chatting, with Noir trying to grasp the concept of a Rubik's Cube, being from a dimension that had only black and white as colors. Peni came up a while later, handing Peter B. the new and improved goober and leaning on the couch next to Jordan and Viney, who were currently reading their almanac.

"You know, scientists in my dimension are trying to find new ways to preserve vegetation. How did the plants in your dimension attempt to thrive?"

"Well, there's a number of reasons. First: the Plants have been around as long as humanity itself. Second: Plants and humans found a way to thrive by coexisting together."

"Cool! So I saw you plant a strawberry back in the lair."

"Yeah. It's a Sergeant Strongberry. See, in my dimension, everyone knows the Plants they live with. In the case of me and Viney, it's all of them. For example…" To prove their point, Jordan took out a flower pot and planted a Sunflower.

"Wow! This is cute!"

"Thank you very much! See, this is one of the most important Plants in my dimension. Without them, Plants-" He was interrupted when it suddenly glitched, proving that Plants are subject to the same atomic decay as the Spiders. "Oh, poor flower. Here, I want you to have it."

"Oh, thanks! Hey, do you think you could show me that almanac one day?"

"Well, sure. You know, when we survive." He chuckled a bit as Gwen had a thought.

"Has anyone heard from Miles?"

"Look, he's just clearing his head. I know the kid. He's got what it takes." Peter B.'s response drew doubt from the other Spiders except for Spider-Vine.

"Yeah, you know, he's right! As we said, he's got a lot of persistence. We bet he's going to come through that door, recharged, and ready to fight!" Just as Viney finished, Miles burst through the door, panicking and talking about his uncle being someone named "The Prowler" and unknowingly trying to kill him for a while. Everyone was shocked at this…

"This is a pretty hardcore origin story." Noir's statement earned him a slap on the elbow from Peni as the other Spiders reassured him.

"It's okay. We're gonna figure it out."

"Were you followed?"

"No, I don't think so." Just as he said that, everyone's Spider-Senses ran, causing everyone to immediately prepare to suit up for whoever is going to burst through that door, with Spider-Vine simply going to whack the perpetrator with his Almanac. One doorbell later, and a tentacle burst through, knowing a tray that Aunt May was holding right out of her hands.

"Cute place. Real homey."

"Oh great, it's _Liv_…" Spider-Vine made a mental note to ask her about this, remembering an earlier comment.

"I guess I was followed…"

"Get out of here kid." He tried to, but Tombstone and Scorpion blocked his path.

"You messed up _big time_ kid. Very sloppy."

"Mira todas estas arañitas." ("Well look at all the little Spiders." Translated from Spanish.)

"So you're Scorpion? Well, we're the… uh… Spider-Gang." Everyone backed up, expecting a fight to ensue.

"Would you mind taking this outside?"

"We don't pick the ballroom, we just dance."

* * *

Doc Ock took notice of the goober around Peter B.'s neck.

"Ooh, I think I'll be taking that…" One of her tentacles reached for his neck, prompting Spider-Vine to whack it with his Almanac. And with that, the fight ensued. Scorpion singled out Miles for sparring.

"Stand ninito dale."

"Prepárate a morir." Miles tried to sound tough, but it was hard to do when his sticking kicked in with pillow cushions. Scorpion then went in to attack Miles, prompting Peni and SP/dr (along with the Sunflower, whose head started bopping at the proper beat) to start their sequence to protect Miles. Aunt May also started attacking due to them destroying her house. During the fight, Jordan and Viney remembered something: they're in a neighborhood with grass everywhere. Knowing this, they went to Peter B.

"Hey, keep them busy for as long as possible, okay?"

"Why?"

"Just trust us!" They quickly dashed out, leaving the other Spiders to try and keep the fight going. The two got out the lawnmowers and surveyed each lawn, planting Sunflowers to prepare to plant their more powerful Plants. He was doing this just as the Prowler snuck his way into the house.

"Looks like we better start planting." Viney started collecting Sun as Jordan planted Plants in the Enforce-mint family, including Bonk Choys, Celery Stalkers, Wasabi Whips, etc. Luckily, they just finished planting as SP/dr was smashed out of the house and the fight was taken outside. At their command, the Plants started attacking, thanks to the melee power and long reach of certain Plants. Spider-Gwen landed beside them once she knocked Scorpion off the rooftops.

"You know, I saw some of your Plants, but not up close. They're kinda cute!"

"Thanks!" Everyone was still brawling, managing to gain the upperhand against all the villains. Everyone was convinced that nothing can deflate this moment… until a gunshot was heard. That made the Spiders almost immediately stop and locate the source. They saw the Kingpin near the house, holding an actual gun, causing Peter B. to launch himself towards him in an instant before he can pull another fast one. The villains meanwhile escaped from everyone's distraction as Miles was seen swinging holding the Prowler.

"Oh, poor Miles…" Spider-Vine was able to decipher what happened but then they heard police sirens.

"It's the cops! Hide!" All of the Spiders hid the best way they can. Peter B. and Gwen hid in the now-destroyed house, Noir climbed onto SP/dr as he climbed to the back of the house, Spider-Vine went into their bag disguise, and Porker… disguised himself as a fountain. Surprisingly, it worked as the policeman took one look and pulled off, seeing Miles swinging off. Spider-Vine patiently waited until he was out of sight.

"Okay, it's all clear." His whisper was greeted with all the Spiders coming out of hiding, with Peter B. noting Spider-Ham's choice of concealment.

"How did he not notice you?"

"One of the rules my dimension runs on. When disguised, no one can recognize you. So what was with that gunshot?" Jordan explained from what he and Viney saw, with the Spiders visibly saddened after hearing. "Wow. I can't believe it. It's Uncle Frankfurter all over again…" He teared up, which didn't go unnoticed by the others, proven by Peni.

"Hey, Porker. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, just… someone I couldn't… you know…"

"Don't worry. We all went through those moments. Let's just find Miles and discuss how we are going to do this Collider raid, okay?" Everyone agreed as they swung off to find Miles, which luckily, Gwen happened to know.

* * *

**AU: I finally got Chapter 3 up! So the next Chapter will most definitely be the final chapter as it will include the final battle, which is personally one of my favorites in any animation ever right now.**

**Also, I have another fanfic for **_**DC Super Hero Girls**_** called "SuperLife" that's going to tie into this… eventually. I suggest you give it a read!**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	4. Deadly Dimensional Distortion

Gwen led the others to Brooklyn Visions Academy, the school that Miles lives at. She remembered seeing him… struggle… and go into his room, so she was able to see where it was. Her location was confirmed when she saw a book falling towards the Spiders, which was caught by Peter B.

"Wow, he's really torn over this…" He threw the book back up towards his room as the Spiders climbed to the window. One by one, they entered the bedroom, trying to console him.

"Hey, buddy. Are you okay?" Miles didn't answer Peter B.'s question, still haunted. "Hey, we've all been there. For me… for me, it was my Uncle Ben."

"For me, it was my Uncle Benjamin."

"Yeah, for us, it was… our mother…"

"For me, it was my father."

"For me, it was my best friend."

"Miles, the hardest thing about this job is… you can't always save everybody." The message was delivered surprisingly clearly by the cartoon pig, but Miles was still haunted.

"Look, it was my fault. You wouldn't understand-"

"Miles, we're probably the only ones that _do_ understand. Gwen was really hammering in the fact that he's not the only one who has to suffer a loss. In fact, what Miles eventually realized was that every Spider-Man (or woman, or pig, or Plant) had to suffer when they first started off. As he pondered, a jiggle from the doorknob knocked everyone back into reality, prompting them to hide. It was Miles' roommate, Ganke, who decided to chill in the dorm… not knowing that the Spider-Gang was right above him, moving as he did until he eventually looked up to see seven Spider-Men just hanging above him.

"Hey there…"

"Do animals talk in this dimension cause I don't wanna freak him out." Ganke faints.

* * *

Miles put him to bed as the other Spiders snuck out, including Spider-Vine. Gwen was in the process of doing so until Miles noticed.

"What's going on?"

"Bye Miles." That was all she said as she then crawled out, leaving only him and Peter B.

"Miles, I came to say goodbye."

"We can say goodbye at the Collider."

"You don't get it, you're staying here."

"I need to be there, so you all can go home."

"They _are_ going home, Miles. _I'm_ the one who's staying."

"You're taking my place… if you stay here, you'll die."

"I'm doing what needs to be done. I just wanted you to hear it from me."

"...What about MJ?"

"...Not everything works out, kid… I need the goober. Please don't make me take it from you."

"That's not fair! You gotta tell them I can do this!"

"It wasn't their decision." Peter B. didn't want to leave him behind but he hasn't shown full mastery of his powers right now. It's not exactly a hard argument.

"I gotta make Kingpin pay! You have to make me make him pay!"

"Miles, you're going to get yourself killed."

"But I'm ready! I pro-" Miles didn't even get to finish his sentence before Peter B. swiped his leg and held him from the ceiling.

"Then venom strike me right now! Or turn invisible _on command_ so you can get past me!" The other Spiders were watching from outside his window, hoping that he'll get it. But he still didn't. They just looked on. "Look I know how badly you want this…" Spider-Vine was especially saddened as he was still the only Spider aside from Peter B. who had full faith in him, which was part of the reason why he was left behind.

"Poor Miles…" The two on the inside got back down.

"...but you don't have it yet." Peter B. then took an extra precaution and webbed Miles to his chair and took the goober. "I'm sorry."

"When will I know I'm ready-" His mouth was webbed as Peter B. delivered his answer.

"You won't. It's a leap of faith. That's all it is, Miles. A leap of faith." Peter B. hung on the window for a moment before donning his mask and webbing away. Spider-Vine took one last look at him and gave him a sign of good luck before joining the others.

* * *

Later…

* * *

The Spider-Gang was on a bus, heading to Kingpin's tower. Aside from the usual curious looks from the passengers on the bus, everyone looked solemn. They didn't want to leave him behind but he was, at the moment, inexperienced. The only thing he can do is web sling. Gwen especially looked down, which didn't go unnoticed by Spider-Vine and Noir.

"Hey, doll. You still worried?"

"Yeah… do you two think he'll… figure it out?"

"Of course," said Viney. "I can guarantee to you that he's probably finding a different way to Kingpin's Collider right now!"

"Well, if you're sure. Hey fellas, I think this is where we need to be?"

"Yeah, it is! Hey, stop the bus!" The bus driver stopped, allowing each of the Spiders to run out and web up, with SP/dr Mech, who was on the roof, following behind. They hung on a construction crane, observing the tower, as SP/dr Mech scanned the building.

"Kingpin has a private elevator entrance from his penthouse to the Collider below."

"Didn't count on having an audience." Noir pointed out that people were entering, prompting them all to swing to the roof and get a good look at what he was hosting.

"You gotta be kidding me!" It was a Spider-Man Memorial Gala. Everyone was disgusted that he would go this far to subtly gloat over his victory over this universe's Spider-Man.

"What a pig."

"I'm _right_ here."

"Hold on, get a load of how the waiters are dressed." The waiters were dressed in Spider-Man masks and bowties, leading the Spiders to notice the simplicity behind this. "It's in poor taste but… it can't be _that_ easy."

* * *

Cut to Gwen, Peter B., and Noir wearing only bowties as they pushed a dining cart.

"It's that easy…"

SP/dr Mech was under the dining cart, moving with it as Peni kept eating candy. Spider-Vine, who was in their bag form, was also in SP/dr Mech.

"DO you think maybe they did this on purpose? You know, to lure us out?"

"Hmm… that is a possibility. Maybe a 45.6% chance?"

"Well, those are decent odds, I guess-" The cart suddenly stopped, and so did SP/dr Mech.

"SP/dr, what's going on?" The spider that also controlled the Mech activated the sound receiver, getting a good listen of what's going on.

"Trust me, I've been there. You gotta move on buddy."

"This will only take me a second, let me just- Oh!" Turns out Peter B. spotted MJ at the gala… and she was standing right next to them.

"Oh boy…"

"You know," said Spider-Vine, "we've never actually been in a relationship before."

"Not even before you merged?"

"Nope. I would love to be in one though…" Peni looked a bit confused before they cleared things up. "Oh no, not with you though! No offense, but I only see you as a friend/cool sister."

"Oh, it's okay, none taken. I hope you find someone. You know, if we survive and get back to our worlds."

"Ditto."

* * *

The melodrama that happened outside ended as the dining cart was pushed into the kitchen, where Tombstone and some guards were standing in front of them.

"Hey, what'cha got in there?"

"Just your typical stuff: liver, hard cheese, barley duke sandwiches… nothing unusual."

"Oh, that's good. Cause I'm kinda hungry…" Spider-Ham was disguised as the main course, wearing nothing but his mask and an apple in his mouth. Tombstone got a kick out of this.

"Look at this! They even got the mask on!"

"I know, right," said Spider-Woman, trying to go along with it. He actually had to remove the apple while no one was looking to breathe before putting it back.

"I don't eat pork."

"You don't deserve pork-" Spider-Woman put the cloche back on the tray before anyone noticed.

"Right through there. Have fun…" The Gang then went out… and once they were clear, Tombstone immediately called Kingpin.

"Yeah, they think we're dumb."

"Oh, they are _dumb_! They are _so_ dumb!" They removed the bowties, still surprised at how easy this was. Their Spider Senses rang as Kingpin and some of his guards started walking to his penthouse. Everyone immediately webbed up, with Spider-Vine sneaking out of SP/dr Mech as soon as they were on the roof. Right after Kingpin walked into his penthouse suite, the two guards were webbed.

"Sleep…"

* * *

Once they were taken care of, all of the Spiders went inside, with SP/dr Mech locating the elevator.

"The elevator is behind that painting."

"You know," said Noir, taking note of it, "that is actually a beautiful painting. I particularly love the use of purple."

"Again, color's not his strong suit-"

"IT'S PURPLE!" Noir punched the painting, revealing an elevator, to which Spider-Vine stepped up.

"Alright stand aside. This is my territory." They planted a Doom-Shroom and just like that, the elevator door was blown up with a large "DOOM!" Everyone went down the shaft, which took a while but everyone was down and still active despite a couple of moments of brief glitching. But the machine was about to turn on. They had to get to it quickly. They all dashed through the inner workings to stop at one of the two edges.

"Secondary ignition in five, four, three, two, one…" The Spiders witnessed the machine in action as it caused another dimensional quake above them, starting with the tower.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in E-5509…**_

"Did you manage to find out what happened to Jordan?" The Plants were in the laboratory under the Base, trying to see where Jordan is. Green Shadow was reading some strange readings.

"According to these readings, there was some kind of dimensional anomaly. It seems to be some kind of link to another dimension, which still persists even now." Just as she finished talking, an earthquake occured.

"What's happening?!" All of the Heroes ran outside to see the Treehouse glitching out.

"Well," said Spudow, "at least we got a picture of what happened to Jordan…"

* * *

_**Back in E-1610…**_

"Peter, you don't have to stay behind. I'll do it." Spider-Woman offered to take Peter's place in case he was having second thoughts.

"No, it's okay. I've made up my mind." Peter B. stuck to his decision as everyone swung to the roof.

"I'll put the goober in and take over the beam. After you're gone, I'll blow it up. Good luck guys." The other Spiders hung as Peter B. crawled to the override. Unfortunately, the Gang's previous suspicions of how easy it was to get in were accurate, as their Spider-Senses alerted them to the scientists about to shoot them.

"They know we're here…" As Spider-Vine prepared their Bombad-mint family Plants, Doc Ock crawled from the ceiling, preventing Peter B. from inserting the goober.

"Nice to see you again Peter!"

As she attacked him, the other Spiders went towards the scientists and tried to fight them off. Spider-Vine started tossing their more explosive Plants towards the scientists, such as Potato Mines and Explode-o-nuts. Luckily, that seemed to scatter them off as Spider-Vine gained some time to also plant their Reinforce-mint Plants, so mainly Wall-Nuts and Jugger-Nuts. The good thing about is they had time to plant more Plants thanks to having loads of defense covering for them.

* * *

As they were fighting off the scientists, Peter B. seemed to be tied up at the moment by Doc Ock. It looked like the end for him, as one of the tentacles was slowly approaching him while he was being constricted.

"Any last words?"

"Can I get a moment to think about it? You got a pen?"

"Goodbye, Peter Parker." Except the arm didn't go for him. It started hitting _her_ instead. Everyone observed and wondered what could be happening. But to their surprise, another Spider-Man became visible. And everyone became joyed when they found out who it was.

"Miles?"

"Spider-Man?" He punches her straight into the ceiling, grabbing Peter B. to the ceiling.

"Wow Miles! You're doing it on command!"

"It's about time, right?"

"Yup, I knew he'd figure it out!"

"I love you, I'm so proud of you! Do I want kids?" They then remembered that Doc Ock was still right there. "Oh right, I forgot about her." The fight continued on as all the Spiders began to make their way to the center of the ceiling, hoping to join in the fight. On their way, they all noticed a glass box, which none of them knew what it was used for, being lifted into the beam. But that wasn't important as they were all caught up in the fight. Shots were fired everywhere, all of the Spiders were scattering, and right now everyone sort of got their hands full. Luckily, most, if not all, of the guns were discarded thanks to Spider-Ham using a magnet and Spider-Vine using a Magnet-shroom, attracting them and dropping them into the vortex, though Spider-Vine kept his, since anything that hits it just shrinks and vanishes.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in E-5509…**_

Everyone was running around screaming as the dimensional quake became stronger, spreading across Suburbia.

"Make sure everyone is save, okay?" Green Shadow commanded all the Plant Heroes to make sure everyone is safe. The same situation was pretty much happening on the Zombies' side as well, with Professor Brainstorm and Dr. Zomboss being the only ones who have a genuine idea of what's happening.

"It's a dimensional quake. But a really strong one!"

"Well, don't just stand there, go make sure the Zombies survive!" Zomboss' orders did not go unheard as the Zombie Heroes went out to make sure no Zombies were hurt.

* * *

_**Back in E-1610…**_

Miles was restrained by Doc Ock as everyone saw something strange happen with the portal. A building burst out of it, pulling both Miles and Doc Ock back. Then several more items came out. Real psychedelic.

"You guys seeing this?!" Spider-Woman, Miles, Peter B., and Spider-Vine grouped up, noticing the artistic collision.

"Looks like our dimensions are coming to _us_!"

"It does look cool, though, right?" He was right as everyone saw what happened to the Collider.

"We need to get back up there." Their Senses rang as Doc Ock tossed a truck at them. The Spiders then took turns trading different punches against Doc Ock. Spider-Vine got a couple of pots and landed on the side of one of the buildings, planting some Gatling Peas, to help out. Luckily, this seemed to help knock her off balance as she stumbled. But unfortunately, she was smart enough to use another truck to smash them, forcing them to fight her hand to hand.

The fight continued as the Collider room got more and more chaotic. Doc Ock managed to knock Spider-Woman out and slam her onto a giant cassette, which was noticed by Miles. He immediately rushed towards her as she fell into the Collider, grabbing her arm.

"I like your suit."

"Thanks! I made it myself."

"That was adorable, guys! Now hold on tight!" Spider-Vine and Peter B. grabbed Miles' web and propelled them upward towards Doc Ock. The four managed to get direct hits, with Miles and Spider-Woman getting one more punch together. Now she was more determined to take them down as she caught her breathe. Then she leaped towards the four, prompting them to enter fighting mode.

"Buckle up guys. This may take a while!"

She cackled maniacally as she was nearing towards the four… and then she was hit by a truck.

"Okay, maybe not… Alright, let's end this."

"Guys, I got it."

"Not so fast, I'm the one with the goob-" Miles revealed that he swiped it from Peter B. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me."

"Don't watch the mouth. Watch the hands!" Miles delivered a zinger as he propelled up, using his own way to get to the roof. He really didn't have to be told to be careful as was able to easily reach the ceiling of the Collider. "Woo! That was crazy!"

"We taught him that right?"

"I didn't teach him that."

"Me neither. And you probably didn't." Spider-Vine also zinged him as everyone webslinged to the ceiling to catch up.

* * *

Miles put the goober in as they did and called everyone else up. Spider-Ham, Spider-Man Noir, and Peni and SP/dr, who were riding on his back, joined everyone else at the ceiling, having one last meeting.

"Well, this is it, huh?"

"Well, it's nice to know we're not alone… right?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh, that reminds me!" Peni got the Sunflower Spider-Vine grew for her. "Here. I'm afraid she's not gonna be able to survive in my world because of her glitches."

"Oh, right…" They were sad that she had to give it up, and so was the flower, but they knew they would probably meet each other again one day.

"Alright, I got the portal open. You first Peni."

"Thank you Miles. From the _both_ of us." Peni gave a quick wave as she and SP/dr fell into the portal, leaving a neon flash. Spider-Man Noir was next.

"I, uh, love you all. I'm taking this cube thing with me. I don't understand it. But I will." He gave a salute as he fell into the portal with the Rubik's Cube, leaving a black-and-white flash. Spider-Ham was next as he gave a quick fistbump to Spider-Vine and pulled out his mallet.

"Miles, I want you to have this. It'll fit in your pocket." He gave Miles his cartoon hammer as a parting gift. "That's all folks."

"Is he allowed to say that? Legally?"

"Eh, Sony Pictures will be fine…" Spider-Ham delivered a final meta line as he fell into the portal, leaving a cartoon-like flash. Next up was Spider-Woman.

"So do I get to like the hairdo now?" Gwen simply chuckled as she took off her mask.

"You know I'm older than you. Fifteen months, but that's pretty significant if you ask me."

"Well, Einstein once said that time is relative."

"Nice…" Miles decided to opt for a handshake.

"Friends?"

"Friends. See you around, Spider-Man." Gwen fell into the portal as Spider-Vine and the other Plants realized they were next.

"Well, Spider-Vine, your next." They simply hugged him.

"We're so proud of you."

"Thanks. You aren't so bad yourself. You think you can teach me about your Plants one day?"

"Well, maybe. It depends on the whole 'glitch' thing." They chuckled for a bit before speaking again. "Just remember to get back up, okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright. See you around." Spider-Vine let go of the ceiling as he and the Plants he grew fell in, leaving a green and purple flash.

* * *

_**E-5509**_

Spider-Vine's journey through the dimensional plane was relatively smoother as they were still flung around. They managed to guide themselves towards their universe.

Meanwhile, the dimensional quakes stopped after Miles put the goober in but everything was still a little glitched. The Plant Heroes gathered back at the base and are discussing what they should do. Their conversation was interrupted as another portal opened on the wall of the garage. They prepared themselves in case it was going to suck one of them in, but instead, Spider-Vine was spat out. The two sides stared at each other for a while.

"You all okay-" They were glomped by their friends.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Rose was the one who showed the most concern for them. "What happened to you?" Spider-Vine thought for a moment, thinking about how he should tell them about their adventure.

"You might want to clear the next, say, hour and a half."

* * *

**AU: So here it is. The final chapter in Spider-Vine's adventure. So I wanted to redo the story to help tie in to another story that I am currently doing. It's called **_**SuperLife**_**. Check it out if you haven't.**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

All of the Zombie Heroes were gathered for a meeting, discussing what happened earlier.

"So there was some kind of dimensional quake that occurred earlier. Does anyone of you have a clue about what exactly happened?"

"Hmm…" Professor Brainstorm, being one of the few Zombies that have an intelligence that can rival Dr. Zomboss', came up with a theory. "I believe that beings from another dimension were trying to scan ours. The reason, I may have to think about it more, but-" He was interrupted by the formation of a vortex similar to the one that took Spider-Vine. Everyone stood their guard until someone came out.

"Hm… stand down. We must find out who this person is." The person got up and didn't look at all shocked.

"Hello. I assume you are the villains of this dimension?"

"Yes, who's asking."

"Dr. Olivia Octavious. Nice to meet you…"

* * *

_**Spider-Vine will return…**_


End file.
